


你没看错，这就是题目。

by FurryBigProblem



Series: 吸血鬼AU [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, And titling, And writing in general, Elves are vampires, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Past Character Death, The dwarves of Durin are Slayers, Vampires and Souls, more characters and relationships to be added
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryBigProblem/pseuds/FurryBigProblem
Summary: 后来，金雳意识到，自己其实一眼就看到了他。只是他和自己所熟悉的那些刚刚从墓穴里爬出来的“新生儿”太不相同了，才没有认清他的本来面目。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血鬼猎人巴菲AU  
> 都灵矮人都是吸血鬼猎人（Slayer），其它矮人/年长的，比如巴林，是守护者（Watcher），一般都是猎人遇到怪之后引经据典查资料提供理论支持的那种……（好像论文导师，咳咳）  
> 精灵是吸血鬼！吸血鬼的设定参见巴菲：吸血鬼可以用木桩刺穿心脏杀死，也可以用木箭射死，会被圣水灼伤，怕十字架，被太阳照到会被烧死……（暮光那个设定太牛比了我不敢用），吸血鬼在要吸血时（或者就是激动的时候）会“变脸”露出獠牙。不受到邀请不能进门，会有一个隐形的屏障像块玻璃似的把吸血鬼挡在门外。  
> 有日子没看剧了，有点记不清了，大概就这样吧。
> 
> 我这鬼题目……是因为我实在不知道起什么题目……
> 
> 为了自娱自乐写的，我也不知道我这个东西到底要写什么、会走向哪里。
> 
> ⚠️随时有坑的可能！虽然我真的非常喜欢这个设定……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美好的初遇。

这是金雳第一次来这个酒吧。之前他一直只在墓地巡逻，这是他接受训练后第一次被安排到吸血鬼狩猎的场所。这是伊鲁柏全体对他的考验，也显示了家族对他的信心。他的守护者巴林和他一起站在酒吧二楼，俯视着下方跳舞的人群。巴林指指下面：“有经验的猎人应该一眼就能在人群中识别出混迹的吸血鬼。”  


金雳点头，“嗯”了一声，半晌，他问：“作为有经验的守护者，你能看出什么？”  


巴林只是白了他一眼。  


后来，金雳意识到，自己其实一眼就看到了他。只是他和自己所熟悉的那些刚刚从墓穴里爬出来的“新生儿”太不相同了，才没有认清他的本来面目。

*

人群中金发的人不少，本应是金雳这一头不羁的红毛惹人注目，但他的发色似乎不是一般的金色。那是一种……浅金色。金雳在心里默默嗤之以鼻，“浅金色”，一个学设计的学生，只能想出一个“浅金色”来描述？不，它不像铂金那样冷淡，也不像纯金那样耀眼，而是像梨花上朝阳的光，轻薄、温暖又清洌。  


“诗人。”他几乎能听到菲力和奇力翻着白眼揶揄。这就对了。  


金雳不由自主地盯着那颗“浅金色”的头颅在人群中穿梭。忽然，那人像是感知到了自己头顶的目光似的，抬起了头。四目相对，双方都是一愣。金雳尴尬于自己的分心（和专注），那人则微微一瞟金雳身边，神色顿时僵硬。金雳心里莫名一沉，然后只见下方那人一扬嘴角，扯出一个似乎带着挑衅意味的微笑，然后一扬手，灰绿色帽衫的帽子就扣在了头上，接着他转身，很快就被淹没在了人群中。  


“你看见那个了吗？”他忙问巴林。可是彩色的灯光闪了起来，让他看不清颜色，他找不到灰绿色的兜帽。然后，一个明显是吸血鬼的家伙吸引了他的注意，它正领着一个半醉的姑娘往后门去，装作柔情蜜意，实则只等到巷子亮出獠牙。金雳告知了巴林，然后就从腰间拔出削尖的木桩，将白胡子守护者甩在身后，跟着目标出了后门。  


当吸血鬼在他手下化作尘埃时，他的余光扫见旁边楼顶上一抹淡淡的金色，但等他转头细看时又消失了。你这是着了魔了，金雳想，那大概是月光吧。

*

有几次，他感觉有人在跟着自己，却看不到踪影。一次，他几乎确定有人在身后，便闪进两栋楼房间的窄道，想等他们经过，却半个小时也不见动静。  


而整整两天晚上，金雳都没有再见到那个长着浅金色头发的人。金雳的余光感知到一点浅金色的存在时，已经是第四天了。金雳已经逐渐熟悉了环境，所以巴林没再跟来，只有他独自靠在二楼的栏杆上。他看见那人和两个似乎长得一模一样的黑发年轻人站在舞池一侧，一边扫视全场一边说着些什么，严肃的脸色与摇滚乐营造出的气氛很不相称。金发人说话间抬眼看向二楼，再次与金雳目光相接。前一天金雳只顾着责备自己分神，今天才发现那人的眼睛是一种清澈的蓝色，笼在一双优雅的眉毛下面，锐利却不逼人——实际上，他的整张脸尽管严肃，却带着一种天真的气息。笑起来一定很好看。金雳还没来得及仔细研究这个想法的来源，就见那人挑起了一道眉毛：难不成他听见了？！但这时一旁的兄弟俩（长得那么像，肯定是了）因为同伴在句中住了口，也注意到了金雳，两个人轮番凑在那人耳边说了些什么。他回答了右边那个，左边那个的话却让他蓦地红了脸。他烦躁地回了句什么，然后就这样涨红着脸挤进舞池，像前一天一样消失了。金雳再看那兄弟俩时（是不是双胞胎啊？），他俩正带着一模一样的担忧的表情，抱着胳膊摇头。  


天啊，不能再这么分心了。前两天明明干得挺好。金雳想着，将注意力转向人群，仔细观察起来。  


一双穿着绿色麂皮的胳膊肘拄在了他旁边的栏杆上。金雳顺着胳膊望上去，顿时感觉心脏好像翻了个跟头：刚刚那对清亮的蓝眼睛，似乎在笑。  


“从楼下看的时候，你显得更高一些。”  


有些人看着不错，一张嘴就完了。  


“从楼上看的时候，你显得更讨喜一些。”  


那人“哈哈”笑了。“你两天都在楼上，看什么呢？”  


金雳犹豫了一下，“在楼上能看到楼下的人看不到的东西。”  


一挑眉。“嗯？”  


这没法细说，于是金雳把话题转到了他身上：“你在楼下也不跳舞，又不喝酒。干什么呢？”  


“近距离观察，也可以看到很多有趣的东西。楼下的……还有楼上的。”  


金雳也学着对方刚刚的样儿“嗯”了一声。我是有趣的东西吗？  


两人同时转头望向下面。这时，金雳看见了：  


不得不承认，它很漂亮。亚麻色的卷发散在肩上，上世纪海报里那些美人样的圆脸庞，精巧的鼻子，丰满的嘴唇。全身的曲线凸凹有致，贴身的红上衣和黑仔裤也尽显身材的优势。客观地讲，它的工作做得不错——为什么从来没有胖大妈形象的吸血鬼呢？它的皮肤苍白，全无血色，金雳猎人的眼睛甚至能分辨出一层灰色的阴影。它体内没有血液，已经很饥渴了。再看它身旁两眼迷离的男人，它已经钓到了猎物。  


金雳只向身边人甩了句“抱歉”，眼睛不离目标，径直大步迈向楼梯，并没注意到穿绿外衣的人犹豫了一瞬便跟在了他身后。  


金雳跑出后门，正好听到受害者的惊叫。他冲过去一把推开那人，接着一拳朝吸血鬼打去。  


他们在小巷里搏斗，金雳发现自己低估了对手的力量。饥渴的吸血鬼孤注一掷，想要无论如何抓住一个猎物，哪怕是面前的猎人。它发狂一样地攻击金雳，鼻孔张开，獠牙外伸，手指像爪子一样勾起。他们撞到墙上，又摔在垃圾桶旁。金雳的木桩脱了手，他正要抽出另一根，忽然脚下一个踉跄：之前的那个男人被推到一边后跌坐在地上，吓呆了，一直在原地定定望着打斗的双方，现在他伸出的腿正好绊倒金雳。向后倒去时，金雳挥动手臂试图找回平衡，但女吸血鬼的当胸一脚让他最后的希望破灭了。他听见自己的后脑勺“咚”的一声撞在砖墙上，然后眼前一黑。他挣扎着恢复神智时，感到两只爪子似的手揪起他的领子。  


这也太丢脸了吧，被要救的蠢货绊倒而死。  


但是似乎有什么不对。那双手一晃，又松开了他，又是“咚”的一声。  


等他眼前的星星终于散开了，他却不知道自己眼前的到底是个什么情况。两个人形撕打在一起，出手之快，让他只能接着昏暗的灯光看到几团模糊的色彩：女吸血鬼的亚麻色、红与黑，还有……金色和深绿色？金雳翻过身，努力爬起来（之前那个男人终于收回腿了，吓得缩成一团）。绿色的身影朝红色的胸口做了一个戳刺的动作，后者随即炸成了一阵尘埃。金雳终于撑着墙站了起来。他后脑像有什么东西一跳一跳，他抬手一摸，不禁疼得呲牙咧嘴，再一看，手指一片黏湿的殷红。  


他金发绿衣的解救者扔保持着他最后一击的动作，背对他站着。他清瘦的肩膀随着急促的呼吸上下起伏，没有握木桩的手紧紧攥着拳头。  


“那个，”金雳开口，“谢谢你了。”所以他救了你，你就一句“谢谢你了”？他轻轻嗓子，“呃，你救了我。”  


握拳的手松开了，朝他一挥，“不用谢。”人还是没有转身。  


“呃，你还好吧？”金雳忽然有点儿担心。他为什么不转过来？他受伤了吗？事后，他回把他的缺少警惕归咎为轻微脑震荡的后果。当时，这么想着，他冒冒失失地伸手去扶那人的胳膊。指尖刚一碰到绿色麂皮的袖子，那人就触电般的像后一挣，脸也从浅金色的长发下露了出来：他张开的鼻孔颤动着，白森森的獠牙露在掀起的嘴唇之外，有着蛇样细长瞳孔的黄眼睛直直地瞪着他的血手。金雳像被钉在了原地。他从小受训，又自少年起几乎夜夜与吸血鬼搏斗，却在此时大脑一片空白，连多年练出的肌肉记忆都消失殆尽。他只有看着面前的金发吸血鬼一点点将视线挪离他沾血的手，最终对上他的眼睛。仿佛是过了几个小时，蓝眼睛忽然替代了黄眼睛，那张恶魔般扭曲的脸也变回了他曾欣赏过的清秀模样。  


吸血鬼向后退了一步，呼了口气，把木桩插回腰间。又站了几秒，他猛然想起什么，从衣兜里掏出一个盒子，扔给金雳。  


金雳条件反射地接住了。吸血鬼点点头，无力地笑了笑，然后他把注意力转到了金雳身后。他说话时金雳才发现之前酒吧里的双胞胎也来到了这条巷子里。  


“爱拉丹、爱罗希尔。走吧。”  


他们三个像猿猴一样轻巧地攀上了四层楼的楼顶，就这样在建筑间跑跳着，隐匿在了黑夜里。  


金雳呆立在墙下。一边吓坏的男子直喘粗气。  


过了好久金雳才意识到自己手里握着吸血鬼扔给他的盒子。他用颤抖的手小心地打开盒盖，把血迹染上了黑丝绒。里面是一个银质十字架，串着一条链子，在灯光下闪闪发亮。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金雳乱糟糟的内心独白；听勒苟拉斯讲那过去的事情。

金雳强撑着回到伊鲁柏后被欧音逼着卧床静养了三天——第一天，他难受得无心反抗，后两天（虽然他还远没有痊愈）就真是被逼无奈。趁他被困在床上，葛罗音和妻子轮番地把他教育了一顿，忧心忡忡地批评他粗心大意，预言说再这样下去迟早有个长与短，那时可该怎么办。等二老训话完毕，终于留下他一个人时，金雳暗自庆幸自己没有提及那个金发吸血鬼的事，不然谁知道他们会有什么反应。

那个十字架，他趁所有人的注意力都在他头上，掖到了褥子底下。本想等大家都走了拿出来好好研究研究，哪料母亲总是在他床边守到深夜，结果他只好像豌豆公主似的睡在上边。好在有被子遮着，没人看见。

第四天，他终于被允许下床了。外面一片阳光明媚。他高高兴兴伸着懒腰走到了窗前。

吸血鬼猎人是个大家族，所有人都住在这栋叫做伊鲁柏的老房子里。他们在这里住了不知有多少代，以至于“伊鲁柏”已经成了“吸血鬼猎人家族”的代称。金雳和父母住在这老房子三层东边的一角。

他在眼角瞥见有什么东西在微风中振动，是一张纸条。他本以为是风刮得卡在了窗边上，但仔细一看发现它被整整齐齐地折了四折，塞在窗框的缝隙里。金雳小心翼翼地打开窗，抓住纸条抽了出来。

展开的纸上是铅笔写的密密麻麻的花体字，顿时唤回了陪伴金雳三天的老朋友——头痛。看着这颇具年代感的笔体，金雳心里生出一种不祥的预感。他大概猜到写字的是谁了。

*

几天禁止下床，夜间巡逻也由菲力和奇力轮流代替了，金雳有大把的时间来琢磨那晚的经历。

他最先感到的是愤怒和羞耻。他是吸血鬼！金雳在脑子里咆哮。我呢，才见了两面，就神魂颠倒地盯着他，不，它看！这跟它们那些上钩的猎物有什么区别？亏得我还是“猎人”。哈，想想巴林在那第一天晚上说什么来着，“有经验的猎人应该一眼就能在人群中识别出混迹的吸血鬼。”结果我一眼就注意到他——它，却不知道它是个什么东西，也真是够讽刺了。这……这贱东西、魔鬼，肯定跟那对双胞胎好好笑了一场吧！哈，愚蠢的猎人，金雳想象中一个怪里怪气的声音说。他假装不知道那吸血鬼的声音不是这样的。它是个吸血鬼，知道这点就足够了，而吸血鬼都是狡诈、邪恶的东西。

但是，尽管金雳希望能维持愤怒以避免深思，这种盲目的恨意到了第二天晚上还是渐渐散了。装着十字架的盒子躺在他胯骨旁边，从褥子下面顶出一个不容忽视的鼓包。金雳不情愿地意识到，他对那个……吸血鬼的指责，多少缺乏根据。他的愤怒说，以往的经验就是足够的根据。然而他的理智，很不幸，已经开始运作了。

他虽不愿承认，但他明白自己的愤怒主要是由于一个原因，就是：金雳被他（他已经忘记改“它”了）所吸引，而发现他是吸血鬼，是对金雳作为猎人的自尊心和作为人的情感的双重打击。不过这点他不想深究。明白就得了，现在过到下一个问题。

“他为什么要救我？”不是说这不好，只是，吸血鬼和猎人，从原则和常识来看，都应该是天敌才对，结果那只吸血鬼不仅（和他搭讪——呸）救了他，杀死了同类，还给了他一道防卫措施。吸血鬼没有灵魂，对待其他生物时也没什么良心可谈。那么，这到底是怎么回事？

*

该死的吸血鬼绝对就是为了折磨他才写的花体字。金雳光是头两句话就读了五分钟，后面多少适应了，也得读一段就歇一歇眼睛。

*

**猎人：**

**请原谅我的冒昧，然而两夜没见到你了，我想确认一下你还活着。你的伤恐怕我也有责任。当时只想着把那女人拉开，没想到会让你的头再撞一次。希望你能有心原谅我对你的二次伤害。**

**我写这封信，当然不全是为了道歉——其实明明是我救了你，我没什么好道歉的。我主要是想简单解释几个无疑困扰着你的问题。**

**首先，放心使用那个十字架。它是安全的，就是个普普通通的银十字架，除非你用它勒住脖子，不然是不会对你的人身安全构成任何伤害的。你在格斗的时候经常不顾风险，如果你不愿刻意控制，至少多加一项保护吧。**

**第二，我救你没有别的目的，不是为了以后利用你，就是纯粹为了让你活下来，而且你这人好像也挺有意思的。至于我为什么想让你活下来，参见第四条。**

**第三，我们家族（具体有谁，去问你们的长者吧，如果他们不知道再看情况另说）有灵魂。这样说吧，我们和一个强大的族群起了冲突，爆发了战争，我们战败隐匿起来，却躲不过他们的诅咒。他们把灵魂还给了我们。**

**第四，我们与你们有过和平。几百年前，我们家族曾经在这个城市生活过，那时我们与猎人定下了和平协议。我们甚至有过合作关系，一起剿灭过索伦一族的吸血鬼。后来我们搬离了这里。最近我们才回到当初的老宅，而索伦的势力也再次增长。今天下午，我们的首领已经会见了索林，重新达成了和平（索林抱着猎人惯有的多疑态度拒绝了合作，惊不惊喜），于是从此我们不一定要互相帮助，但必须互不干涉、互不伤害。哎，所以这么一说，我救你还不能算是盟友间的情谊，而是纯粹的见义勇为了。**

**好吧，就先说这么多，太阳就要出来了，我必须在被烧死之前赶回家。**

**祝**

**好**

**……**

*

嗒嗒嗒。

嗒嗒嗒。

金雳放下信。声音是从窗户那里传来的。

嗒嗒嗒。

望着蹲在窗沿上敲玻璃的金发吸血鬼，金雳愣住了。

嗒嗒嗒。

吸血鬼朝金雳一挑眉毛说了些什么。

“……啊？”

吸血鬼做了个开窗的动作。

金雳仍然目瞪口呆地看着他。

吸血鬼翻了个白眼。他张开嘴，右手掌心向上放到下巴下面，然后向上一推合上嘴。他又示意金雳开窗。

嗯……好吧。反正他没有邀请也进不来。金雳把窗打开一个小缝。“哎，这窗可是往外开的啊。”

“我掉不下去。不过就开这么多吧，能说话就行。虽然我进不去，但还是给你点安全感比较好。”

金雳一瞪眼，“我又不怕你。”

“但是你受伤了。再说，这也是为了我的安全考虑，万一你掏个木桩、泼个圣水什么的，我还能躲一躲。”

“别提醒我。”金雳忽然住了口。他俩是怎么斗起嘴来的？

沉默了一会儿，吸血鬼问：“你看了我的信？”

金雳瞪了他一眼，“刚看完，还没时间找人问你们家族的事呢。写的什么字，我眼都要瞎了。”

吸血鬼咬牙切齿：“当初给我上课的可是全国最好的老师！你们现在这些年轻人，字写得一个比一个难看，自己还感觉不到，”他运了会儿气，大概最终决定不和年轻人计较，说，“你有问题就问我吧。”

“你叫什么？”

“为什么问这个？”

金雳不耐烦地砸嘴。“啧，我总不能就在脑子里管你叫‘金发吸血鬼’吧。”

金发吸血鬼一撇嘴。“你叫什么？”

“我先问的。”

“我为什么要先回答？”

好问题。他想说，因为你没告诉我你是吸血鬼，但是他自己都知道这逻辑有毛病。

“金雳。”他给出了回答。也许他本应该说：因为你年纪大，不该玩这么幼稚的把戏。可这话多少有点乌鸦笑猪黑的意味。

“勒苟拉斯。”

又是一阵沉默。金雳几次想发问，但话到嘴边都觉得不妥当，只有作罢。

勒苟拉斯就静静地蹲在窗沿上。金雳也不知道他是在耐着心等着自己组织语言，还是在绷着脸暗暗嘲笑自己。不过后来他大概是终于看不下去了，便打断了金雳的挣扎：“根据你犹豫的程度来看，你是想问灵魂的事吧？”

金雳只一点头，不想把如释重负的感觉表现出来。

“那是……七百多年前的事情了，”看见金雳的表情，勒苟拉斯咧出一个揶揄的笑容，露出两排齐整的白牙，“怎么，你不会指望我们都是本世纪生人——死人吧。”

“我的错。”金雳挥手让他继续。

“当然是。七百年前，”勒苟拉斯强调这个词。幼稚，金雳在心里嘟囔。“我们是个庞大的族群，数量比现在要多得多。我们分为两支，一支是凯兰崔尔带领的凯兰崔姆，一支是爱隆的伊姆拉崔。他们在那时就已经存在了很久，非常睿智。他们像王一样管理着族人，也是许多人的创造者。”

“你哪一支的？”

“我——”勒苟拉斯像气短似的喘息了一下，表情忽然呈现出一种心痛的茫然。金雳心里一阵后悔，但话已经出口。反正他是个吸血鬼？他自己也知道这个借口一点儿力度都没有。何况看着窗外那张似乎透着微光的脸，金雳虽清楚对方的身份，却并没把他当成一个嗜血的恶魔。

“你…不用告诉我……”金雳小心翼翼地说，试图收回刚刚的问题。要能让这种表情消失，什么都行（理智提醒他不是什么都行，毕竟……）。

但勒苟拉斯摇摇头。“我哪支都不是，”他慢慢地说。他的脸上还是那种表情，好像承受了什么打击却不确定那是真的，让金雳几乎想从窗户里伸手抚慰他，“我的父亲，我是说，创造者，住在北方。他的‘孩子’不多，他也不愿关心自己族群以外的事情。他现在还在那里，但我已经不属于我少时的森林和堡垒了。”

他顿住了，低下头，似乎这样一说他才终于明白，那些让他痛心的事情真的都发生了。金雳好奇原委，但不敢再追问，只好等着他重新捡起话头。再开口时，他看起来又恢复了精神：

“嗯，当时，吸血鬼的势力远现在要大得多，以至于一些吸血鬼不切实际地以为他们可以对人类为所欲为。索伦一族就是这样。他们毫无节制地制造新吸血鬼，不加管教就放他们进入人类社会，大肆杀戮、创造更新的吸血鬼。有段时间，他们居住的地方，人类几乎消失了。于是他们开始入侵其他吸血鬼的领地。凯兰崔尔和爱隆不认同他们的观念——”

“为什么？”

“唉！吸血鬼没有灵魂，又不是没有脑子！食物链上方的生物是不应该比下方的多的——啊，你别那么挤眉弄眼的，猎人，你知道我什么意思。”

“好吧。”我就是不喜欢听你这么说。

“所以，他们从来没有大批地转变人类，也不会让新生儿单独捕猎，总会有年长的约束他们。而且，他们，我们都太喜欢这个人类塑造的世界了。如果人类沦为普通的猎物，终日只忙于苟活的话，那么谁来管理这个世界呢？我们只过着半个日子，只有星光和月光照耀我们而不将我们灼伤，人类则能额外享受太阳的光辉。”

说到后面，勒苟拉斯的语气严肃起来。金雳怔怔地望着窗外的吸血鬼。他从没从这个角度考虑过，也从没考虑过这个角度的存在。有一会儿他俩都安静了，各自沉浸在思考中。

“听了我的话，是不是更热爱生活了？”

“切。”是啊。

“我真希望有一天，我能重新走在阳光下。”勒苟拉斯稍稍扬起头，仿佛在感受七百年前的阳光，但照在他脸上的只有金雳床头台灯的微光。金雳不想再听下去了。这种悲伤和惋惜不是他预料之中的吸血鬼行为，勒苟拉斯在他心里越来越像个人了。于是金雳清清嗓子打断了他的遐想。

“那个，所以凯兰崔姆和伊姆拉崔和索伦开战了？”

“嗯。简单地讲就是这样。他们聚集了两个族群，还有能联合起来的其他人，甚至包括一些猎人和普通人类。他们试图说服我的父亲加入联盟，但是他拒绝了——他不愿意管自己族群之外的事。我和妹妹陶睿尔是自己跑出来的。”

我已经不属于我少时的森林和堡垒了。金雳有种不祥的预感，他有些希望自己开始时没有问过灵魂的事。

“我们参战了。联盟被打退了。我们在山谷间、小城中隐藏起来，很多人成功了。但是索伦的手下有通晓魔法的，他们诅咒了联盟。参战的人类和猎人直接发了疯，吸血鬼则有了灵魂——然后也发了疯。

“想象一下你不能吃蔬菜，只能靠肉生活。你们有屠宰场来替你们解决最残忍的工序，那么，想象一下你们亲自动手吧。本来，你为自己的生存杀戮，那些牲畜的死固然不幸，但是可以接受的。但是忽然有一天，你能从心里理解它们的感受了，你能体会到它们死在你手下的绝望。你杀死它们时，就好像在残害自己的同胞。你想起从前的一场场杀戮。然而你不得不继续杀戮，因为没有这些杀戮，你将不能生存——猎人，也许你觉得我们不能生存是件好事，但连你也不能否认，没有生物甘愿死亡。所以我们活在痛苦之中。我们懂得了善，也就看见了恶。我们有了良心，就有了良心的折磨。联盟的许多吸血鬼在内疚的重压下精神失常，最后自杀了。爱隆的配偶就是其中之一。

“其他人活了下来，为了复仇、为了抵抗索伦，因为如果我们都死了，敌人就成功了。好在索伦在战争中也受到了不小的打击，所以除了灵魂的诅咒，没再给我们带来其它的苦难。现在两支族群分散在欧洲，或者和猎人合作，或者单独行动，剿杀索伦麾下的新生儿……”勒苟拉斯咬咬嘴唇，“就是这样，故事结束。”

金雳说不出话来。他的脑子乱成了一团，心里感到沉甸甸的悲哀。忽然，传来了敲门声：“金雳，你还没睡吗？怎么还开着灯？”

金雳赶忙回头看看母亲有没有进来，还好没有，于是冲门口喊道：“妈我这就睡！不用进来了！”然后赶快跑到床头关了灯。

“你伤还没好，可不能熬夜啊。”

等母亲的脚步声远了，他重新转向窗口，却发现窗户关上了，勒苟拉斯已经不见了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 千里眼万事通巴林；金雳夜（里采）访吸血鬼；情节发展不存在的。

第二天，索林召集了全体猎人和守护者，宣布了与伊姆拉崔保持和平的决议。为了避免误伤，每个人都拿到了一份伊姆拉崔吸血鬼的画像，好认识他们都长得什么样子。然后，金雳去了伊鲁柏的图书馆。他下定决心要查找与吸血鬼和猎人之间联盟的记录。在历史区和守护者记录区搜寻半天，直到下午的阳光从窗外斜射进来，他仅仅发现了寥寥几句记载和一个脚注。“该死的猎人的硬脖梗子！”甚至一个守护者还写了，“和吸血鬼打交道没有好结果”，妈的，你活下来就能随便删节、瞎发表意见了？他烦躁地捋捋头发，合上书。至少勒苟拉斯的话得到了证实。金雳站起来，活动活动肩膀，伸伸腰，一抬眼看见巴林正坐在对面的桌子边望着自己，吓得他险些把腰扭到。

“伊鲁柏记录最后联盟的资料不多。参加联盟的猎人和守护者都是自发的，伊鲁柏并没有正式的盟约。留下的许多人都没有那么开明，所以，可以想象，在联盟遭受那样的结果后，这些人有什么话说……实际上，因为现存的凯兰崔姆和伊姆拉崔吸血鬼大部分都经历过最后联盟，也坚持让后代谨记联盟的惨痛教训，他们的讲述反而能更加详细和准确，”说到这儿，巴林停住了，用锐利的目光审视着金雳，“我想，这也是你最初的消息来源吧。”

“呃。”

“哦别这么惊讶，年轻人。下次你再和吸血鬼隔着窗户聊天的时候，记得至少把屋里的灯关上，”白胡子守护者呵呵笑了几声，然后转身走向门口，“行了，别愣着了，吃晚饭去吧。”

*

金雳这晚又不能巡逻，在欧音的强制陪同下回到了房间。他进门后习惯性地抬手开灯，立刻被贴在窗外的人脸吓得“啊！”地大叫出声，接着惊魂未定地“啪”地一拍开关，让屋里又黑了下来。

他把窗户推开一个缝，压低声音吼道：“你以为你在干嘛？我心脏都要跳出来了！”

刚刚有灯光的一瞬间，勒苟拉斯嘴张开的程度告诉金雳，他也被吓得够呛，但现在这家伙却一脸无辜。“你见到我就这么激动？那我真是太荣幸了。”

“你——啧，”金雳摇摇头，“我要开窗了啊。”他没给对方反应的时间，作势就要开窗。勒苟拉斯却向上一跳，双手扒住窗框上方，再往旁边一闪，躲过打开的那扇窗玻璃，又转回来，看起来颇为自在地坐到了窗台上，顺势靠在窗玻璃和窗口隐形屏障形成的夹角处，满脸得意的笑容。

烦人的吸血鬼，金雳想，不信治不住这家伙了。看着靠在敞开的窗口却进不来的吸血鬼，又想到早些时候巴林的话，金雳向后退了一步。“进来吧。”

得到了邀请，将吸血鬼挡在外面的屏障瞬间消失。勒苟拉斯没料到金雳会允许他进来，于是重心不稳一头栽进了屋里。

金雳条件反射地伸手去扶，吸血鬼的胳膊抓住了他的肩膀和脖子，一双长腿却挂在了窗外。金雳视野之内全是黑影和隐约泛着银光的头发，被扳着肩膀也转不了头，只好一个劲往后退，直到听到两只靴子尖“咚咚”相继砸地的声音才站住。

勒苟拉斯撑着他的肩膀站起来——猎人家族都不高，而金雳的头顶，算上“火一样蓬勃的头发”，才刚刚越过勒苟拉斯的肩膀，就连金雳都不得不承认，他双肩的高度挺方便对方架上胳膊。这实在是令人恼火。

勒苟拉斯理顺头发——金雳翻了个白眼，因为吸血鬼最关心的当然是头发乱没乱——然后不确定地回头望了望窗户。“呃，你邀请我进来了？”他问，语气带着毫不掺假的迷惑。

“你是我们的，呃，不是盟友，但是也差不多吧。我在图书馆查资料了，证实了你告诉我的事，可见你应该还比较可靠。再说昨晚你扒在窗户外面被我的守护者看见了。”金雳抱着胳膊回答。他才意识到刚刚吸血鬼的牙齿离自己的脖子有多近，而他又有生以来第一次把吸血鬼邀请进了家，不禁心里生出一丝紧张。他下意识地朝书桌望去，他的木桩就放在上面。

勒苟拉斯也顺着他的眼神转头。“那是什么？”他走到桌前，伸出手。

金雳迈出一步，自己也不知是怕他抢到木桩，还是怕他看见这个可能致他于死地的武器。然而勒苟拉斯却拿起了木桩旁边的东西。

他把那沓纸的正面转过来给金雳看，“我的画像？”

“你们一家子的！”金雳感觉自己脸上发热。怎么搞的，这是猎人标配，又不是他通过什么见不得人的渠道搞来的。再说，谁稀罕一群吸血鬼的画像啊。

“我的在最上边。”

“巧了！”他当然没有在整个翻完一遍之后又多看了会儿这张。就算看了也是为了看看画得像不像。听勒苟拉斯的语气，就好像金雳觉得他好看似的。该死的厚颜无耻的吸血鬼。

“喜欢吗？”吸血鬼脸上带着明显的坏笑。

“——！”金雳语无伦次地嘟囔了一会儿，“不！有什么好喜欢的？”

勒苟拉斯撅起嘴，把纸轻轻扔回桌上。“好吧。我画的。”

金雳瞬间有点儿后悔。他怎么不早说？这些画都非常好，虽然是只用来认脸的，但笔触、色彩都非常到位，刻画十分出色，各个人物迥然不同的神气几乎透出纸外。大概这就是有七百多年的练习时间的结果吧……但是，等等，他刚才问的好像也不是这个意思吧？

一阵沉默。勒苟拉斯一脸怨念。金雳差点道歉，结果勒苟拉斯一句“算了，不指望猎人懂艺术”又让他把到嘴边的话逼了回去。

“你今天晚上来，到底是干嘛的？不会就是来贬低我的吧？”

“我哪有那么幼稚，”勒苟拉斯明显还为画像的事耿耿于怀，小心眼的吸血鬼，“我就是来看看你怎么样了。你都快一个星期没巡逻了，谁知道伤势是不是恶化了。”

金雳一挑眉，“怎么，你担心了？”报复的时候到了。至于自己是不是真的想知道对方的答案，金雳也说不清。毕竟被一个吸血鬼担心……还是个有点恐怖的念头。

这下脸红的是勒苟拉斯了（这证明他进食了，金雳的一点点理智分析道，作为一个猎人，也许应该问问他吃的什么……喝的谁，妈的）。“怎么可能！我就是看你连着几个晚上都没去酒吧了，又不在墓地，有点儿好奇了。”

哇。绝对是担心了。有意思。金雳忍不住笑了。“你还去墓地找我了？”

“谁找你！我是和双胞胎巡视去了。我们信不过代替你的兄弟俩。不过，猎人都不太靠谱，往墙上一撞就晕了，大事指不上的。”

“你——！”有点儿后悔把这家伙放进来了。他要还在窗外的话，一关上窗户就不用听见他说话了。

勒苟拉斯只是无辜地一笑。

“算了……那你就深更半夜的跑到我们的领地来，蹲在窗户外面看我？”

勒苟拉斯皱起眉头，“我没看你！”看见金雳怀疑的表情，他改口，“……至少我没看见你。你们晚上的窗帘拉得比我家白天都严实。”

“现在看来还是挺有必要的。”金雳冲对方一努嘴。

勒苟拉斯一翻白眼。金雳乐了。勒苟拉斯一脸看智障的样子瞪了金雳一会儿，忽然清清嗓子，正色望着金雳说：“其实，我是有点担心。那天晚上，我们分开的情形不是很好——”现在轮到金雳翻白眼了，这简直是本世纪最轻描淡写的提法了，“我不知道你伤得重不重，心里又怎么想。当时爱隆正在和索林沟通，万一你，嗯，恨我，和其他人讲了发生的事，可能会对和平协议造成不利……我现在知道你什么都没提。对吧？”

所以他纯粹是为了和平协议担心。当然了。金雳想打自己一巴掌。重复：被吸血鬼担心是个恐怖的念头。“我没说。我不想挨更多训了。绊倒受伤差点被杀就已经够糟了，我爸妈吼得嗓子都哑了。没必要火上浇油，告诉他们我对吸血鬼放松了警惕，”金雳耸肩，“我没恨你……呃，没恨多久吧。”

勒苟拉斯高兴地笑了，就像金雳刚刚发表了什么爱的宣言一样。“那就好！而且你是个挺有意思的人，万一有个三长两短，未免可惜了。”

“呃，谢谢？”这就像说，这是本好书，要是丢了未免可惜了。不过，听说自己有意思，也是挺好的，“猎人受伤也都恢复得挺快的。” 就是欧音全当猎人痊愈快这事儿不存在。

*

“我昨天只回答了你一个问题，”勒苟拉斯接着说，“现在你可以接着问。”看他的表情和语气，就好像他昨天没有心情沉重地讲出亲身经历的悲剧一样。这是活得久的结果吗？

*

“好……”金雳忽然不知道该从哪里开始了，他挠挠头，“那个，”想起之前一闪而过的念头，他脱口而出，“你们吃什么？”话出口他才觉得这样说好像不太好，不过，反正早晚也要问到这个，他也就这么安慰自己。

“啊，”勒苟拉斯咬咬嘴唇，“你就没听说过拐弯抹角这个词对吧。这恐怕就是一个不太光彩的话题了……”他犹豫地看看金雳，似乎有些担心他的反应，但并没有移开视线，“我们虽然有了灵魂，但本质上还是吸血鬼，所以，还是依赖血液生存，”他等着金雳点头才继续，“我们尝试过完全不吸取人类的血液，只以动物的血液为食，但那让我们变得非常虚弱，而且一旦接触到人类，自制力也大大下降。所以……”他又咬起嘴唇，金雳都有点儿担心对方缩起的獠牙会不会把那薄薄的下嘴唇咬穿。

他们当然吸血，金雳想，能尝试着不吸人血已经让他多少心生敬佩了。听这个意思大概是失败了，但这也可以说是意料之中，毕竟违反天性是非常困难的。虽然他不想这么比较，但是没人能让狮子改吃昆虫——彭彭和丁满除外。

“直说吧。”他说，希望自己的语气能显出一点儿鼓励的意思。

“我们在努力控制自己。为了捕杀索伦的新生儿，我们不得不住在城里，而且需要充沛的体力，所以，我们，咳，食物的主要来源，还是人类。”

金雳点点头。虽然想到了，但是听勒苟拉斯证实他的猜测，他还是感到了淡淡的失望。

勒苟拉斯心不在焉地用指尖拨弄着桌上的画像。“我们通常会选择流浪汉和一些……品行不端的人，虽然这并没有让我们的良心好受多少。但是——”

“为什么？”

被打断了，勒苟拉斯瞪了他一眼，但眼神里并没有恼怒，只是透着一种不适感。“流浪汉也有自己的生活。他们中有些人很友善，似乎也很快乐。天黑得早的时候，我见过一些人坐在地上耍着把戏，笑着和路人打招呼，”金雳想直接告诉他别咬嘴唇了，“至于所谓的坏人……我们自己就是杀手，又有什么权力审判他们呢。但是我们是少数要活命的。”他咬着下嘴唇扯出一个自嘲的微笑。

气氛又回到昨晚那样了。这样不行。最重要的问题已经问完了，该进行到比较轻松的部分了。

金雳再次点了点头。“好的。”

停了两秒，他又补充道：“谢谢你告诉我。”

勒苟拉斯的微笑显得更真诚了些。“还有别的问吗？”

“啊当然！”金雳尽量让自己的语气活跃起来，“我有好多问题呢。可不是天天都有吸血鬼愿意接受我的深度采访的。”这下勒苟拉斯直接笑出了声。

金雳拉过桌前的椅子，满意地坐上去，勒苟拉斯也毫不见外地坐上了书桌，在金雳跟前晃荡着一双修长又结实的腿。

金雳想了一会儿。“好些吸血鬼，要么就穿得太呆板，要么就太有年代感了。但是你们虽然都是好几百年前的人了，但是穿得都挺正常。”

勒苟拉斯一翻眼睛。“穿得呆板的怕不是刚从墓地里爬出来的吧，还是葬礼上的打扮。有年代感的，”他不屑地一撇嘴，“任何有点儿自尊心的人都能让自己的品味与时俱进。我们可不是一心只想着灌饱自己，都不知道拾掇拾掇。要是我们只穿自己时代的衣服，都能组出欧洲服装发展史了。”

酷，金雳心里的设计专业学生兴奋地动了动，要是能采访一下他们所有人，这能有多少素材啊，他们可是亲身经历过那些时代的审美。吸血鬼猎人呵斥设计专业学生闭嘴，认识一个吸血鬼还不够，还想再认识一群？

“那你们肯定都非常老了。”

勒苟拉斯哈哈大笑。“我是十四世纪出生的，就已经是倒数第三年轻的了。”

金雳震惊了。十四世纪？当然这是七百年前，但是，出于某种原因，“七百年前”听起来并没有“十四世纪”显得久远。“那你见过乔托吗？”

勒苟拉斯愣了一下。“谁？啊，意大利人吗？没见过。我不是说了吗，我是北方人。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 朱罗记（作者放飞自我的产物）；金雳“金”屋藏娇；月上柳梢头，人约黄昏后；噩耗乌鸦的噩耗；“站住！”

金雳和勒苟拉斯谈天说地，从超自然世界说到人类文明，完全忘了时间。勒苟拉斯的惊呼才让金雳意识到已经到了什么时候：“我们竟然聊了这么久！东边的天都亮了！”他指着打开的窗户。

金雳转身一看，果然东方的天边已经泛起了白色。“你回去还来得及么？”他忙问，同时想着如果来不及他们是不是就能多聊一会儿了。这吸血鬼还是挺有意思的——不。

勒苟拉斯想了想，清澈的蓝眼睛仍然望着窗外。“来不及了，”他慢慢地回答，“我要穿过城区才行，走到一半天就要亮了，路上也没什么遮挡，我会被烧死在路上的，”他收回目光，带着一丝狡黠的笑看着金雳，“‘不作美的晨曦已经在东天的云朵上镶起了金线，夜晚的星光已经烧尽，愉快的白昼蹑足踏上了迷雾的山巅。’我必须留在这儿找寻生路，或者到别处去束手等死。”

经历了一个晚上之后，金雳的眼睛都翻疼了。“好好好，你愿意一整天和一群猎人待在一栋房子里就留下。你已经说了你见过莎士比亚了。可是你这一天能待哪儿？和平协议是有了，但是要是别人——要是我爸看见你，什么都拦不住他把你扎死。”

勒苟拉斯好像很惊讶。“你不在吗？”

“我不知道，”金雳承认，“我得问问我叔叔欧音，如果他觉得我好得差不多了，我最好还是上课去。我已经缺了三天课了。”他掩饰着心里的不情愿。再缺课他怕被学校开除了，虽然，如果欧音一定不让他去……

金雳居然被获准出门了。他也不知道是该高兴还是怎么。同班的希格里德担忧地问他怎么几天没来上课，他只有含糊其辞，说自己锻炼的时候受了伤。他一整天都魂不守舍，希格里德问起，他就推说是精神不好。他确实困得要命，但更主要的是因为他一直忍不住去想锁在他房间里的勒苟拉斯。

因为房间朝东，他们早早就把窗帘拉得严严实实，但是伊鲁柏的窗帘没有吸血鬼使用的厚实，勒苟拉斯一不小心点燃了右脚的拇趾，把他俩都吓得够呛，好在据吸血鬼本人估计烧伤不重。最后，勒苟拉斯只好贴墙站在金雳的衣柜旁边，好像个尴尬的衣帽架。

到了下午太阳西斜，想着自己房间里的阳光应该弱一些了，金雳才略略放下心来。要是留了手机号就没这么麻烦了，他想，不知道那吸血鬼正缩在哪个角落呢？

“我不想再问了，金雳。只要你确定没事就好。”希格里德无奈地摇摇头。

*

这天的课一下，金雳就把东西往书包里一塞，也不等菲力和奇力就跨上摩托骑回了家。为了履行猎人的职责，他们都申请了伊鲁柏所在城市的大学——一所知名度仅限于当地的综合大学。为了缓解心里一股莫名的紧张感，他一路都哼着葛罗音最爱的小调“矮人和食人妖”，并且不知不觉把节奏加快了两倍。到了伊鲁柏，金雳急急忙忙跳下车，把车差不多停好，就三步并作两步上了楼，大步加小跑地赶向自己的房间。

房间的门开了，他的母亲走了出来。

“你——”金雳感觉自己心跳都要停了，“你到我屋里干什么？”他在话出口前忍住了没问“你是怎么进去的”。吸血鬼哪儿去了？

“我把你洗好的衣服放进去啊，还说呢，你怎么把门儿锁了？”

“我……没小心撞上了吧？”

他母亲砸了砸嘴，金雳猛然想起也许不该让她觉得自己粗心大意习惯了。上次撞了墙，这回锁了门，下回是不是能丢了脑袋？该死的……

“那个，谢谢了啊，妈。我进去了。”金雳说着一闪身进了房间，在身后关上了门。

屋里的窗帘敞开着。他赶快过去拉上。“勒苟拉斯？”地上似乎没有什么可疑的尘埃，也没有火燎的痕迹。还好。

“扑通”一声，是从金雳的床下传来的。金雳转头一看，只见勒苟拉斯趴在床底的地上。吸血鬼咧嘴一笑，“幸亏我没躲进衣柜里。”

“……所以你就躲到了我床底下？”

“我撑在床架下面了。”

“……所以呢？”

“比‘躲在床底下’高级多了。”

金雳觉得如果跟这个吸血鬼相处久了，自己肯定会有一天把眼珠子翻得掉出来。“你的目的是躲，撑在床架下面只是具体方式，没有区别。”

吸血鬼吐吐舌头，从床下爬出来站起身。他看看书桌上的钟，“还有半个小时天就黑了，我就可以回去了。”

金雳心里忽然“咯噔”一下。这么快就要天黑了？“哦。”

两人就这么沉默了一会儿，都望着窗帘外渐渐变成深蓝的天空。

勒苟拉斯转头看看金雳。“我刚刚听见摩托车的声音了，你的？”

金雳点头。“我的灰美人儿。今天晚上你要还出来，就到墓地找我，我可以骑给你看看。”

勒苟拉斯眼睛都亮了。“那太好了！我从来没好好看过摩托车！你知道，它们不怎么遮光——”

拳头砸门的声音。“小子！”杜瓦林的大嗓门，“窝在屋里干什么呐？吃晚饭了知不知道？”

金雳揉着心口喊回去：“你吓死我我就不用吃了！我这就过去！”等杜瓦林带着回音的笑声远了，他又深呼吸了好几次，“妈的吓死我了。呃，我得过去了。”他朝门做了个手势。

勒苟拉斯勾了勾嘴角，“去吧。天黑了，我也该回去了，”他眼里含着笑退到了窗口，反手打开了窗，“晚上见，我将像盼望放学一样盼望着今晚的巡逻。”说完，他往后一仰，就这样翻出了窗外。等金雳反应过来他到底说了什么，追到窗口想骂上一句的时候，他已经消失在了渐浓的夜色里，只留下金雳涨红着脸，嘟嘟囔囔地锁窗户。

*

晚饭的整段时间，菲力和奇力都像猫盯耗子似的带着一模一样的“我们感到这事有猫腻但是我们决定先观察”的表情盯着金雳，搞得他毛骨悚然。等到吃完饭，金雳都恨不得照照镜子，好确认一下自己脸上没写“我在墓地约了吸血鬼”。他赶快溜回房间，收拾了东西，然后骑着摩托到了墓地。

新手和恢复期不愿乖乖养伤的猎人一般都在墓地巡逻，因为伊鲁柏领袖普遍认为要比在酒吧等等的“吸血鬼猎场”容易。这种想法唯一的解释是刚爬出来的新生儿相对比较好对付，而且墓地这种人烟稀少的地方让猎人可以使用更多种类的武器，比如十字弩。

金雳把摩托停在门口，背着弩走进墓地，远远就看见勒苟拉斯倚在一块墓碑上向他招手。他跑过去，还没来得及说什么，勒苟拉斯就得意地竖起两根指头，“两个了。我等你的时候已经干掉两个了。”

“所以你是要比赛？”金雳皱眉，“这不公平！首先，你开始得早，其次，要是今天晚上就只有这两个，你叫我怎么跟你比？”

“我只是想表达你来晚了的意思，”勒苟拉斯朝脚边弯下腰，金雳才看见那里放着一把长弓和一个箭囊。“不过，只要你愿意，我当然不反对比一比！要是今天真碰不到其它新生儿，那就先算我赢，明天再接着比咯！”勒苟拉斯没给金雳回嘴的机会，“来来来，咱们巡逻。”他利落地背好箭囊，径自往墓地深处走去。

“——！”金雳狠狠瞪了一眼对方浅金色的后脑勺，“你要不要脸啊？！”然而话刚出口他就乐了出来。厚颜无耻的家伙。哎，为什么这吸血鬼耍起赖还挺好玩儿的呢？肯定是自己脑震荡还有后遗症。“得得得，”他一摆手，大步跟上勒苟拉斯，“那我今天就当让让你了。谁知道呢，要是公平起来，你没准就赢不了了。”

勒苟拉斯只是扬起头，回敬了一句“哼，走着瞧”。

勒苟拉斯放松地单手握着弓，金雳则装好了箭，警惕地端着十字弩。两人一起在墓碑间穿行。

时间已不早，万籁俱寂，仅有的声音是靴子踏过草坪的“沙沙”声和蟋蟀“戚戚”的鸣叫。一轮满月悬在半空，将银光和条条阴影一起洒在地上。被照成灰白色的墓碑立在它们投下的黑色阴影中，好像一排排等待被推倒的多米诺骨牌。

他们路过一块墓碑。金雳迟疑了一下，又退了回去，果然，墓碑下有片泥土在一拱一拱地动。他把十字弩对准那里，手指也在弩机上就位，只等吸血鬼探出头来。土块和石子一点点滚向旁边。忽然，土层一下破了，一只手冲了出来，在月光下显出水泥似的颜色。接着是另一只手。金雳估计了头可能出现的地方，随之调整了瞄准的位置。两只手用力地扒着泥土，打开更大的开口，然后——

金雳还没看清那吸血鬼，只刚刚意识到它探出了头来，就听见耳边“嗖”的一声，下一秒，还没出坟墓的吸血鬼就炸成了一团尘埃。一只带绿色箭羽的箭矢斜插在墓碑前，就落在他的箭旁边——金雳在惊吓之中扣动了弩机。

他气急败坏地转过身，冲一脸无辜的勒苟拉斯晃动着空弩。“你干嘛呢？！”

对方竟然还有脸耸肩。“杀它啊。”

“那个是我的！”

勒苟拉斯像只鸟似的一歪头。“怎么会？”

“因为——”金雳默数到十，又数到十五，然后放弃了。“因为它是我这侧的！”

勒苟拉斯皱起了眉头。“那……你对付你那侧的，我对付我这边的……就不是比赛了啊。”

金雳抬手要打自己脑门，忽然想起脑震荡刚好，只好作罢，只是咬牙切齿地弯腰捡起了箭。这活（……死？）了七百多年了怎么就这么不会做人呢。

勒苟拉斯也捡起了他的箭，看表情，想必也是在腹诽金雳。

墓园里又响起了靴子踏过草坪的声响，伴随着不满的咕哝。

*

等再传来别的动静，月亮升到了中天。勒苟拉斯先听见了，立刻原地站住，金雳也跟着停住了脚步，侧耳细听。是两双脚跑步的声音。

墓地那头出现了两个人影，其中一个冲他们使劲挥了挥手。勒苟拉斯松开弓弦，把箭放回箭囊。“是爱拉丹和爱罗希尔。”

果然。两个一模一样的吸血鬼跑到他们跟前。金雳这次才仔仔细细看到了他俩。和长发的勒苟拉斯不同，这对双胞胎兄弟都留着偏分的短发——这也是他们唯一的不同：一个的头发往左分，另一个的往右分。其它的，从灰色的眼睛到挺拔的鼻子，再到坚毅的下巴，他们都完全一样，就连身高都看不出差别。

“晚上好，”头发左分的对金雳一点头，“我是爱拉丹。”

头发右分的也做了同样的动作，“我是爱罗希尔。”

“金雳。幸会。”

“久仰久仰。”说着两个吸血鬼同时意味深长地瞟了眼勒苟拉斯。

勒苟拉斯似乎没注意到他们的眼神。“你们不该在酒吧吗？”

“不不，”头发左分的爱拉丹一摆手，“陶瑞尔在那儿盯着呢。何况还有那猎人兄弟俩。我们就是来找你们的。”

“你们”不是“你”。

“咱们边走边说，”爱罗希尔提议，走了几步，他才又开口，“今天上午米斯兰达来了。”

勒苟拉斯停住了脚步。“米斯兰达！”

金雳也重复了一遍这个名字，但不同于勒苟拉斯，他不是出于惊讶，而是因为迷惑。“米斯兰达？谁？”

“啊，是我们叫他米斯兰达，”爱拉丹解释，“你们猎人好像叫他……塔空？也有人叫他甘道夫。”

这下金雳也惊讶了。塔空去找伊姆拉崔吸血鬼做什么？金雳只在小时候远远见过他一次，不过他总听其他人说起塔空：猎人家族一度濒临毁灭，是塔空帮助了伊鲁柏。金雳也听说，塔空虽然貌似老人，却不属于任何为他们所知的种族；他行踪不定，没有人找他，只有他找人，而当他决定见什么人时，一般都是为了警告什么迫在眉睫的重大危险的来临。当然，他这样也搞得一些人非常不待见他。

“他来是为了见爱隆，”爱罗希尔接着说，他环顾四周，之后才压低声音说，“九死灵出动了。”就像他担心大声些就会召唤来邪物一样。

勒苟拉斯倒吸了一口冷气，但金雳，再一次，只感到了迷惑。

“‘死灵’？”他问，不由得也降低了声音。

勒苟拉斯的眼神像是在说“无知是福啊”。

“吸血鬼，”勒苟拉斯说，“它们是魔君索伦最得力的干将，也有各自的族群。它们生前有的是贵族，有的是将领，还有的是巫师，但共同点是它们都是贪婪的人，一些甚至是自愿成为吸血鬼，只为了力量和不死。它们在魔君的控制下一心为它效劳，除了它们的主人，它们就是敌人中最残暴也最强大的九个。最后联盟之后，魔君受到削弱，被凯兰崔尔囚禁在地下，但是即使那时，它们也在为主人做事……”三个伊姆拉崔吸血鬼的神色都悲哀起来。

“索伦的手下有通晓魔法的”，金雳想到，就是这些东西诅咒了联盟。

“从没有谁杀死过它们中的任何一个，”勒苟拉斯似乎犹豫了一下，才接着说，“只有一个人打退过怨灵之首，却预言说杀死安格马的不该是他。现在他也已经死了。”

金雳慢慢地点了点头，一种恐惧和愤怒的奇怪混合在他心里涌起。这些吸血鬼年老又强大，制造的暴行就像古老传说中的内容。当他将这些邪物同勒苟拉斯的诅咒联系起来时，他不禁汗毛倒竖。但同时，想到正是它们将那些联盟成员诅咒致死，让他们连史册上应有的一席之地都丧失殆尽，金雳觉得有一股暗火在他体内燃烧。

勒苟拉斯注视了他一会儿，闪着月光的蓝眼睛不可捉摸。然后他转向了双胞胎。“但是魔君被囚禁了。它们现在出动是什么意思？”

爱拉丹叹了口气。“这就是问题所在。它们已经沉寂了几个世纪，不少人都希望它们就此消失了。当然没有那样的好运……米斯兰达相信这是魔君重新崛起的前兆，他的原因只有阿达一个人听得懂。他俩一下午都在书房里谈话，明天夜里凯兰崔尔夫人就到，”他看看金雳，“他也和索林通了电话，请求会见。”

“索林答应了吗？”金雳问，忽然有些紧张。

“不，”爱罗希尔赶在他兄弟之前回答，“没有。”

金雳还来不及失望，爱罗希尔的箭就擦着他的头顶射了出去。一晚上两次了。

“站住！”爱罗希尔又放了一箭，拔腿追了过去。金雳和另两个吸血鬼跟在后面。他只看得见一个黑色的影子在前方奔跑，不时快速躲闪着四人的箭矢。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勒苟拉斯终于不是吸血鬼百科全书了。

他们追到了一个小教堂的地下墓室，搜遍了每个角落却找不到那个吸血鬼，只差撬开石棺挨个查看了（勒苟拉斯：“能躲过我的箭的，只能是吸血鬼。”）。金雳进来不久就开始重重地走来走去，先是在地板中间，然后一点一点往外，直到沿着墙壁。忽然他站住了，“这儿！”他在地砖上跺跺脚加强语气，“这块地砖下面是空的！”

三个吸血鬼聚了过来。爱拉丹和爱罗希尔抬起了那块地砖——这时他们意识到，那个偷听他们对话的吸血鬼肯定有帮手。下面是一架摇摇晃晃的木梯子。他们爬了下去，进入了一个狭窄的隧道，里面伸手不见五指，虽然猎人的视力超过常人，但金雳还是需要用手机上的手电照着才能看见一点点路，勉强足以让他看见自己往哪儿下脚。可恶的吸血鬼全凭夜行动物的视力。 

走了没多久，他们意识到这说是隧道，但其实更像一个迷宫。金雳干脆单手提着十字弩，另一只手拿着手机，只关心手电和地图，其余的完全信任吸血鬼的眼睛和弓箭。 

他们感到了一丝空气的流动，于是决定冲着那个方向走。一段时间以后，他们发现，虽然路线弯弯曲曲，但总体的方向是在往东，通道也越来越向地底延伸。路程的前一小时，他们还能时不时瞥见一双发亮的眼睛，听见一两声“吱吱”的叫唤、小脚爪挪动和尾巴擦地的声音，但是现在，在连续走了一个小时之后，任何生命的迹象都消失了。哼，金雳想，这一段路上，有“生命”的只有我一个了吧。 

正想着，他忽然觉得后颈汗毛倒竖，勒苟拉斯叫了一声“金雳！”然后就有什么东西重重地砸到他的后背上，一双爪子似的手扳住他的肩膀和胳膊，冰凉的鼻息喷在他皮衣领子上方的脖子上。他顺势猛地往前弓身，想把袭击者从背上甩掉，不料它紧紧抓住了金雳，个头又高，没有甩下来。金雳伸手去拔腰间的木桩，仓促之中扔掉了手机，他知道一对獠牙已经离他的皮肤不远了。然而，木桩还没离开他的腰带，背后的重量就消失了。金雳感觉这场景似曾相识。“嗖嗖”两声箭矢离弦的声音从背后传来，然后一阵吸血鬼化成的尘埃便扑了他一头。他赶忙回过头，双胞胎的两把弓已经搭上了新箭，四下环顾，勒苟拉斯则低着头，面色凝重地掸着沾到手上的吸血鬼灰。 

金雳的手机扣在地上，手电的白光形成短短一段光柱，并没有照亮通道的顶部。到这里，通道已经没有多少人工开凿的痕迹，两壁都是粗糙的石块，但他这时才发现头顶不是他们以为的一块岩石，而是一层层交叠的岩石和洞穴，有时隐约像有几个隧道的洞口。现在，微不足道的手电光给这些黑色的岩石加上了薄薄一层灰色—— 

金雳伸向手机的手收了回去。有什么东西在暗淡的岩石间闪光。是一双眼睛。一个吸血鬼躲在上面一个洞口里观察着他们。它所在的位置很高，大概像站在两层楼顶一样，双胞胎和勒苟拉斯都还没有发现它。金雳假装看看周围，在眼睛扫过那里时注意观察，发现一个箭头闪着淡淡的银光。他赶紧估计了一下心脏所在的位置，同时举起十字弩，一箭射了过去。然后他没看有没有射中就转身将勒苟拉斯推到一边，如果金雳没有估计错误，刚刚那支箭瞄准的目标就是金雳身后的他。上方散落的尘埃和掉下的弓箭证明金雳的箭没有射偏。 

“咱们最好走吧，”金雳快速确认勒苟拉斯没事后抓起手机关掉手电，“可以做好准备再来。我们只有四个，又不熟悉地形，再被埋伏就不好了。”他给地图截了屏，记下了这里的位置，然后关了屏幕，唯一的光也消失了。 

双胞胎同时表示同意，心有余悸地扫视着头顶。他俩一个在前，另一个到后面和勒苟拉斯一起，拉着弓准备随时应对危险。金雳被他们围在中间，就像一群猛兽中间的一只幼崽，感觉好笑又无奈，不，他才没觉得一丝丝感动，他能保护自己，用不着吸血鬼瞎操心。他的眼睛多少适应了黑暗，于是他上前和爱……拉丹？并排走着。 

他们的速度比进来时快不了多少，时不时还要看看地图。好在出去的路上没有再遇到其他吸血鬼。等他们再次站在那个小教堂的墓室里，四个人明显都松了口气。 

“我想袭击我们的两个吸血鬼就是我们追的那个和它教堂里的帮手。”金雳旁边的爱拉丹（果真是爱拉丹）说。 

爱罗希尔点头，“是它。我看见脸了。这下不管它听到了什么，都说不出去了，”他看看手表，“三点了。出来得真是时候，我们得回去了。” 

金雳正要跟他们朝门口走，却一把被勒苟拉斯拦住了。他一直没有说话，脸上也没有表情。金雳忽然担心起来：这吸血鬼会不会到底是受伤了？所以才一直没说话？他赶忙拉过勒苟拉斯搭在他肩上的手腕，却被甩开了。修长的手指利索地扒开他的皮衣的立领，扯开套头衫的圆领，又拉开衬衫的翻领。 

“你干嘛？！”当他把手伸进金雳的领口时，金雳没忍住一声惊叫。 

勒苟拉斯没答话，却把脸凑得更近了，手一点点在金雳的肩膀上摸索着，然后又从肩膀移到了脖子，浅浅的呼吸一下下拂过金雳的脖子。   
金雳没再提问。他的脑子已经组织不出一个完整的问题了。他模模糊糊地意识到双胞胎正带着一模一样的深不可测的表情望着他俩，但大部分感知都被勒苟拉斯占据了。 

等勒苟拉斯拉正他的领子，后退一步，金雳才恢复神智。嗯，他刚才，大概就是因为有吸血鬼离他太近了，太紧张了吧。 

“谢天谢地你没受伤，”勒苟拉斯用手捋过头发，然后攥起了拳头。他转过身，故作轻松地朝双胞胎一耸肩，“看什么，走吧。” 

看他俩的神情，大概是费了好大一番力气才忍住没有回嘴。四个人出了教堂，向墓地走去。   
金雳的脑子里仍在不断回放刚刚的一幕。勒苟拉斯的手指是温的，指腹柔软，手上带着弓箭手特有的老茧——吸血鬼的手还能磨出茧子吗？还是他活着的时候就已经是个战士了？金雳现在意识到他的动作小心里透着不安。怕我被咬了。他自己都没想到要摸摸确认一下。 

“那个谁，金雳？”爱罗希尔打断了他的想法，“索林答应了。” 

金雳一愣，已经忘了之前的谈话，想了一会儿才明白是指明天和吸血鬼的会见。“好。”爱罗希尔肯定是故意说给那个偷听的吸血鬼的。聪明的家伙。狡猾的吸血鬼。 

爱罗希尔朝他一挤眼睛。 

“啊，回家了！”到了墓地门口，爱拉丹伸伸胳膊，从裤兜里掏出车钥匙。 

“你有车？”金雳从没听说过吸血鬼开车。 

“对啊。当然只是晚上才开，”爱拉丹耸耸肩，“亚玟那暴殄天物的丫头，为了在白天带埃斯泰尔出门兜风，把车窗都拿油漆涂黑了，只剩下几个小缝儿，就这样还只敢在阴天出门。埃斯泰尔五岁生日赶上个晴天，她也非要带他出去，整个人冒着烟回来的，小孩儿吓得哇哇大哭。” 

爱罗希尔瞪了他兄弟一眼，大概是嫌他说得太多了。爱拉丹一脸无辜，“怎么，反正他明天来了也就要见着了。” 

“这亚玟听起来还挺聪明的……？”金雳努力回想那沓画像里哪个是亚玟，最终认为是那个黑头发美女，爱隆的“女儿”。对，看过画像，而且明天就能见到真人（鬼）了，今天听说有什么大不——等等？“我也要去？！” 

“当然了，”勒苟拉斯看起来已经恢复了惯常的状态。他挑起一道细长的眉毛，“怕怕了？” 

“呸！我是说，我去了干什么？这不是重要人士参加的会议吗？” 

“汇报今天的情况啊。索林肯定更愿意相信你的话。”勒苟拉斯撇嘴。真的，金雳见过的这三个吸血鬼里，就他表情多。 

“啊，好吧。你会在吗？”顺便一问。 

勒苟拉斯挤出一个揶揄的笑脸。“这什么鬼问题？我住在那儿。” 

那就当成“在啊，愿意就来找我玩儿吧”算了。 

双胞胎已经坐进了车里，打开车窗看着他俩。“那行，你上车吧。”金雳冲那辆蓝色的沃尔沃一摆手。勒苟拉斯点点头，却往另一个方向走去，一抬腿跨上了金雳的摩托。 

“你不是答应了要让我看看你的摩托车吗？”勒苟拉斯笑出了一嘴整齐的白牙，接着还霸占了金雳的头盔，扣在自己头上，“喏，这样就不用担心我咬你了。” 

金雳听见背后两个吸血鬼咂嘴叹气的声音。 

“见异思迁啊，爱罗希尔，见异思迁啊。当初成天跟着咱俩跑的金毛小子，转眼间就跟猎人摽到一块儿去了。” 

爱罗希尔只是哼了一声，并没评论。 

勒苟拉斯像只梳毛的孔雀似的一甩头发，虽然头盔让这个动作的效果打了折扣。他拍拍全面的半截车座，催金雳过去。 

“诶你就过去吧，”爱拉丹又开了腔，“再等天都亮了。我们俩先走啦。”汽车启动，然后开走了。 

“行吧，”金雳自言自语。一不作二不休。他骑到勒苟拉斯前面，大腿靠在一起的地方似乎在灼烧。该死的吸血鬼，坐这么靠前干什么。他开动了摩托，勒苟拉斯没有准备，惊得一把抱住他的腰，头盔也磕在了金雳的后脑勺上。重复：该死的吸血鬼。 

金雳清清嗓子：“你们住哪儿？” 

*

吸血鬼住在城外别墅区。说是别墅，这些房子个个都像座城堡。而且当然一栋房子里装不下他们，需要伊姆拉崔吸血鬼一栋、凯兰崔姆吸血鬼一栋才行。金雳暗暗叹了口气。 

“行了。到了。” 

勒苟拉斯下了车，把头盔抱在手里，却没有就这样走的意思。 

“勒苟拉斯？” 

那双蓝眼睛注视着他，在月光里显得异常明亮。看着那双眼睛，金雳觉得自己仿佛在看一部被快进了好几倍的电影。他看见了许多东西，但每一样东西都在他有机会看清之前就过去了，他最终只感到似是而非的迷惘。 

最终，勒苟拉斯移开了目光，说：“你头发里有吸血鬼渣。”然后把头盔往他手里一塞，转身跑上了门廊的台阶，飞快地掏出钥匙打开门，闪了进去。门关上了。 

金雳靠在摩托上望着对面的城堡似的别墅。三楼左数第二个窗口亮起了灯。这可能只是巧合，但金雳一直看着那个窗口，直到两腿不软了才骑上车离开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait wait wait wait wait…我是写了沃尔沃？！是不是爱德华就开的这个车？！妈耶有没有人推荐个别的车给我？我不想搞得好像沃尔沃是吸血鬼专用车一样……


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 找金雳谈话日。

他要见索林。毫无疑问。如果他明天要和索林一起去吸血鬼那里，他必须提前和他解释清楚，何况他感觉今晚的经历事关重要。可是，该死的吸血鬼，他怎么解释呢？伊鲁柏和他们不是盟友，只是停战，明着说要互不打扰，其实是让猎人别和吸血鬼走得太近，他倒好，和三个吸血鬼一起巡逻还跑到了一个鬼隧道里。索林要是深究起起因经过，他说什么？更别提索林和吸血鬼还有私人恩怨——

“金雳。”

“金雳。”

他一进门，迎头就是菲力、奇力异口同声的“金雳”。他暗暗骂了一句自己的臭运气。说实话，他有点害怕面对他们——不，真说实话的话，他相当害怕面对这兄弟俩。几天以来，金雳一直希望他们察觉不到任何异常，但也知道自己的隐藏工作做得并不到位。他从不善于为自己撒谎，何况菲力、奇力几乎跟他一起长大，对他知根知底，发现是迟早的事。其实，比起被他们发现，他更担心他们的反应。兄弟俩和所有猎人，包括他之前一样，都恨吸血鬼。但奇力是出于原则，菲力则是跟从索林的榜样，作为索林的继承人，他对叔叔几乎言听计从。索林接受不了的事情，菲力也会表示反对，而这件事……。

“你欠我们个解释。”

真是好得很。虽然知道会被发现，但他还远远没做好心理准备，更别提想好该怎么解释了。所以他做出了最自然的回答：“呃。”

兄弟俩无动于衷。他们的外貌不如爱拉丹和爱罗希尔那样相似，毕竟一个金发一个黑发，但是两张脸上的神情让金雳想起了爱隆双子早些时候盯着勒苟拉斯的样子。

金雳在他们的注视下退了一步。

“我们到你房间里谈吧。”菲力朝楼梯做了个手势。

“我得见索林。”

“那我们在你屋里等着。”

金雳被噎得一时想不出合适的回答，只有不情愿地点点头，一摆手表示“随便吧”，然后走上台阶。

伊鲁柏的作息时间并不适于养生。只有守护者和35岁以上的退休猎人享有相对规律的作息表，毕竟在伊鲁柏这群人中，他们的生活是最像正常生活的了（日常工作，没“夜班”）。年轻猎人都过着白天晚上连轴转的生活，好在猎人的特殊体格也能保证他们不易疲乏，不常生病。而索林虽然已经年近五十，却还会固执地在办公室守夜，等出勤猎人每晚回来后向他汇报。

现在看来，金雳想，这样做还是很有必要的。

问题是……他还没有想好和索林该怎么说。

他走到索林的办公室门口，敲敲门，得到允许后开门走了进去。索林一如既往坐在书架和电脑桌之间，唯一的不同是，桌子另一边还坐着巴林。

“金雳，我的孩子，”巴林看见他就站了起来，“过来。你头上全是吸血鬼灰啊。”白胡子守护者抬手就掸。

啊……“我一会儿洗澡。”

“就是，巴林，别在这儿掸，”索林瞪了老先生一眼，“清理地毯可不容易。”

巴林一耸肩。“所以我让你别铺了啊。”他给金雳拉过一把椅子，然后又在刚才的位置坐下。“来来坐下。我们正想找你呢。”

今晚是整个伊鲁柏都想找他谈话还是怎么着？

索林点点头。“是的。我刚刚接到伊姆拉崔爱隆的电话，”说到这个名字他撇了撇嘴，就像吃到了什么不好的东西似的，“让我明天晚上带上你。他说他的‘儿子’和他们的朋友在墓地碰见了你，一起追杀两个想打探消息的吸血鬼，然后进了一个地道。”

“是的。”爱隆没说金雳和勒苟拉斯早就认识，真是谢天谢地。看来对于有些人来说，几百年的寿命确实能让他们更通人情世故（他在脑子里默默@勒苟拉斯）。“两个吸血鬼都死了。”

索林用锐利的蓝眼睛望着他。

“我是在巡逻的时候碰到了那对双胞胎还有那个金发吸血鬼。他们看我拿着弩，知道我是猎人，就打了招呼。他们和我一起走了一段，说了些有的没的，后来提到爱隆希望见你，但没说你会去。就是那时候发现有人偷听。我们一路追进地道，结果遭到那两只吸血鬼的偷袭。我们结果了它们，之后担心再碰到埋伏，就出来了。我把路线记在手机里了，但是伊姆拉崔的三个吸血鬼都不认识。”

索林点点头。“好。明天带上，听爱隆的意思，他们的那个什么夫人觉得这里有名堂。有一点……他们应该不会攻击你，但以后还是尽量少和他们交往。毕竟是吸血鬼。别翻白眼，巴林。”

金雳忍不住皱了皱眉。“我看他们很可靠，不是随意伤人的类型……”看到索林的表情，金雳意识到这话好像说得太坚定了，赶忙补救，“我是想说，双胞胎说早些时候，塔空去见了爱隆，如果塔空认为他们值得信任……毕竟他的判断总是准确的。”

索林若有所思，正要再开口，巴林就问出了他想提的问题：“塔空为什么找他们？”

于是金雳说了“九死灵”的事。“他们认为这是七百年前那个吸血鬼王重新崛起的前兆。”

“看来这就是爱隆想要当面告诉我的事情，”索林和巴林交换了一个眼神，“至少是其中一部分。他今天第一次联系时就说他有消息证明一个沉寂多年的邪恶力量可能正在卷土重来，却不肯在电话里细说。我也不知道他是担心窃听，还只是因为一个千年老怪物对现代科技缺乏信心。”

*

金雳终于离开索林的办公室后，心里只想洗个澡好好睡觉，但是打开房间的门，就立刻被迫想起还得对付菲力奇力兄弟俩。

那哥俩正并排坐在他的床上，面前是一把空椅子。审讯室都布置好了。

金雳走过去，没坐进椅子，而是倚在了桌子边。他一摊手。听凭处置。虽然他不想被处置。

菲力坐直了身子。“我们这几天一直在观察你。”

“真高兴知道你有这么多空闲时间。”

菲力只当没听见。“你那天受伤回来就心不在焉。”

“因为我得了脑震荡？”

“别这种态度，”奇力教训道，“我们也算是你表哥。”

“是啊是啊，你也就在我面前当当长辈了。”

奇力叉起胳膊。“那也是长辈。反正我们知道你有见不得人的事情。”

“你这几天总像心里有事。”菲力接着说。

奇力点头。“一被允许下床你就去了图书馆，好吧，你本来也总去图书馆，但是这次不一样。”

“最重要的是，”菲力举起一根指头，“你从来不戴首饰。”

“呃？”这句话跟他们的话题似乎没什么关系，金雳没过脑子就发出了迷惑的声音。

菲力努力隐藏得意的神色，但是并未成功。“你戴过首饰吗？”

金雳嗅到了陷阱的存在，却想不清他们到底唱的哪一出。他犹豫地抬手摸摸左耳耳廓上的耳夹。“我天天戴着这个啊。”

“对！”奇力也像哥哥那样用手一指金雳。金雳想把他们每只手的指头粘在一起，“但是没戴过项链！”

该死。他忘了那个十字架。新首饰本该有种陌生的感觉，但这个十字架却不一样，实际上，金雳总会忘记它的存在……他忽然想起在检查他的时候，勒苟拉斯的手指似乎有些颤抖，大概是在努力抵抗十字架的影响。金雳高兴地发现自己没有脸红。

“谁给的？”奇力追问。

“我妈？”金雳知道他们不会信，但试一试还是值得的。

兄弟俩齐刷刷地一翻白眼。“你妈上次给你的那个我们都见过，金雳，”菲力指出，奇力只是对着他摇头，像是为这个蹩脚的谎言感到失望，“这个对她来说太简洁了。”

确实。那个可怕的东西已经被金雳包在一双旧袜子里塞到衣柜的犄角旮旯了。

行吧。再拖也没有用。已经五点了，在不得不去上课之前他还想睡上三四个小时呢。“好吧。我可以说，但是你们不能告诉任何人。我说任何人，”他严肃起来，轮流对上菲力和奇力的眼睛，“就是谁也不能告诉。”

奇力显得十分兴奋，菲力则一脸警惕。但他们都示意他继续。于是，他深吸一口气，讲了起来。“那天在酒吧……”


End file.
